Consumed
by latency148
Summary: The great war between the monster and mortal realms has come to a bloody truce. The leader of the monster forces, Mahad, formally known as the Dark Magician, has agreed to create a peace between the two realms with Pharaoh Atem, the leader of the moral realm. However, a new threat arises, and the Pharaoh will have to team up with the woman he hates the most. servantshipping
1. Chapter 1

There were lights. So many lights. Atem shielded his eyes as he jolted back to reality. They were inside the Acropolis, the diplomatic building of the monster realm. It was a beautiful realm, one that had been destroyed by war. Destroyed by men that Atem had led. It felt _wrong_ here. He was out of his element, in an environment that he had learned to call hostile. Worst of all, the man he hated the most was sitting across the negotiation table: Mahad. The bastard himself.

It was Mahad, known to his monsters as The Dark Magician, who had led the monster forces. He was not the most powerful of their kind, but he was the most intelligent. He had led the ruthless war against mortals. For that, Atem hated him.

Atem ran his hand down his face and felt a jagged scar that had formed on his cheekbone. He was flashed back to the past. The Green waters of Nazir, turned red from the blood of monsters and men. The Red Eyes Black Dragon killing his men. Fighting the Celtic Guardian in single combat. Egypt burning. Agony. _Her._

The ivory marble and gold covered doors creaked loudly as she walked in. Atem looked at her. _The Dark Angel_.

Her long golden blond hair fell across her shoulders. She had a few strands that fell across her face. Her green eyes were so vivid and full of life that they took him back to Nazir and its roaring green waters. However, her eyes also had a hardness to them that let anyone know she was not to be toiled with. Beneath them were pink lines. He couldn't tell if they were part of her skin or just drawn on. Slender legs. A curvy body. She was gorgeous, no doubt. The fact that she was in her battle gear, a powder blue and pink magician armor set with a magician top hat in the same clad, only added to her attractiveness.

 _Mana._ Atem thought. _The Dark Magician Girl_.

She was Atem's 2nd most hated person, behind Mahad. She was perhaps even more ruthless than Mahad, because she always had killed Atem's men with a sickly seductiveness. She was so deceptive that many a time she had easily wooed his men to give up vital fort positions, plans, etc. The men ended up calling her _The Dark Angel_ , due to her corrupted beauty.

She eyed him and sat next to her father, Mahad. She was about 20 in human years, nearly what Atem was. Mahad had a good 30 human years on them both, as he had long streaks of pale gray hair that streaked among his naturally purple hair. The two magicians sat tall and proud. Imperious even. Atem felt sick to his stomach just looking at them.

"Now we may begin to agree to the final terms, brokered by countless meetings between the lower levels of each side's bureaucracy" said Shadi, Atem's closest advisor.

"Very well" Mahad said in his tired but hard voice. "Let us hear them".

"The two sides, after many days of brutal bloodshed that has devastated both the realms of mortals and monsters, have agreed to an uneasy peace so that their children may be able to sing the songs of peace" Shadi said solemnly. "Here are the terms".

"Mahad, the leader of the monster realm has agreed to withdraw his troops from Nazir and end his siege on Kiaro, as well as return any monsters back to his realm. In return, the Pharaoh has agreed to release from captivity the Flamed Swordsman and Mystic Elf. As well, both sides will release all their lower level prisoners... "

"This is pathetic" Kareem whispered to Atem through gritted teeth. "They know they couldn't win without trapping the Gods, the cowards".

"I know" Atem whispered back.

"As well, the Pharaoh has agreed to relinquish control over the Gods…"

Atem rose to his feet. "Objection" he snarled. "Those Gods belong to me! I'm the Pharaoh, and they're mine by right".

Mahad met him in the eyes. "Nonsense. They're monsters. They belong here. And they're too powerful for us to seriously consider giving them over to you _mortals_ " he said coldly.

Atem returned the cold stare "you're afraid of their power. Tough luck. They were in my realm before the war and that's where they'll return".

Mana got to her feet. "You're in no position to negotiate. You should be thanking us for agreeing to a stalemate, because we were obliterating your weak army" she said cooly. Her voice was sweet and seductive, but Atem was unwavered. At least that's what he told himself.

"Oh please!" Atem laughed. I crushed your army every time it had the misfortune of stumbling across me."

"Everyone, please!" Shadi urged nervously. "This is a delicate time, rhetoric will have to take a backseat to peace. Now will you two _please_ sit down".

Grudgingly, Atem and Mana sat down. "Now" Shadi said. "We have a compromise in place. The Pharaoh will have control over Obelisk the Tormentor and Osiris the Sky Dragon. However, control of The Winged Dragon of Ra will remain with the monsters. Both sides agree to this condition?"

"I can live with it" Mahad stated. Everyone, consisting of both side's war councils, about 15 people in all, looked to Atem.

Atem looked down at his scarred hands and swallowed his pride "I agree to these terms" he said quietly. It was for his people, he told himself. It didn't make him feel any less empty.

"Very well" Shadi said. "Since that last piece of… negotiation has been dealt with, both sides may begin to withdraw their forces from the other realms."

"I have one more condition that must be met" Mahad said in his silky deep voice. "In order to ensure goodwill between our two realms, the Pharaoh will send his firstborn son, Yugi, to my realm to be my ward. In return, I will send my firstborn daughter, Mana, to learn under the Pharaoh. Therefor, we will both be hesitant to attack each other."

Atem couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want me to send my firstborn son to become _your ward?"_ Atem said those last two words quietly, his voice trembling with rage.

Mana shot up. "And you would also pawn off your own daughter like some cheap whore to a _mortal_ and our sworn enemy? Have you no love for me, father? Mana asked, her voice angry with a trace of emotional pain in it.

"Mana, I love you more than words can describe. And I have no desire to take in a mini Atem under my watch. But you may visit me and our realm every so often, and Atem may see his son as well to be fair. This is to ensure peace, Mana" Mahad said with urgency in his voice. However, his tone made it clear he was not to be tested.

Mana looked down, still angry "yes father" she spat as she sat back down.

"You are going nowhere near my son, Magician" Atem hissed. "Even for you, such audacity is…"

"My Pharaoh" Shadi said. "This is for peace. This is to ensure that the children of Egypt…".

"But what about MY CHILD?" Atem shouted at Shadi as he balled his fists. "What am I doing if I can't protect my own son?"

"You owe it to your people to bring them peace, my Pharaoh. No matter the cost. You will still be able to see your son with good frequency. And once he comes of age, he may return".

"I won't get to see my own boy grow up" Atem said quietly as he fought back tears. No. He wouldn't look weak here. He was a Pharaoh, and Pharaoh's had to be strong.

"I'm sorry my Pharaoh, but it's for peace".

"Alright. At least give me the opportunity to say goodbye to him".

"It will be done" Mahad said. At last we may experience peace".

Everyone rose, except for Atem and Mana. The war council members began talking amongst each other, making the necessary arrangements. Atem pulled the millennium puzzle off his chest and stared into it.

 _What makes you think I'm afraid, puzzle?_ Atem thought. _I'm not_ he lied. His hands were shaking. Tears fell silently down his cheeks. _I'm too weak. I must be strong._

He looked up, ashamed and vulnerable. He made eye contact with the Dark Magician Girl and started into her beautiful green eyes. For a moment, it almost looked like they were filled with sympathy, not hate.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hall of the Kings was quiet. The only sound was Atem's footsteps echoing through the palace. The tall white pillars were decorated with hieroglyphs of Pharaoh's past. In front of him sat his throne. It was a simple thing. A marble chair raised on a platform at the end of the room. It was decorated with the finest jewels in the kingdom, and the images carved on the side were equally as breathtaking, showing the Pharaoh's of days past in their epic battles against the forces of evil. Atem approached his throne.

 _I'm not worthy of this._ He thought. _I've failed my kingdom. I've failed my son_.

He felt like screaming. His own flesh and blood, sent off to the monster realm like some slave. He hated it.

Atem walked past his throne and opened the large wooden doors behind it. He ascended multiple flights of stairs until he reached the roof. He shielded his eyes as the evening Egyptian sun blinded him. He squinted and saw his son Yugi looking over the city. Atem walked up beside him and placed an arm on his shoulder. Yugi looked up at his father, who was looking out at Kairo. Seeing this, Yugi returned his young gaze to the city.

It was truly a beautiful city. The pyramids dotted the horizon, reminding everyone of the lasting legacy of the Egyptian Empire. The Nile, in all its glory, snaked along the terrain, providing life to the city. There were hundreds of small homes and buildings. The streets were alive with people: vendors selling fruit, children playing in the streets, and soldiers watching out for thieves. Atem sighed heavily.

"Daddy, why do I have to go?" Yugi asked in his young voice. He would soon turn 5 years old. He looked up at his father with tears streaming down his cheeks

Atem's heart felt like it was torn into a thousand pieces. Tears of his own cascaded down his face. "Because I failed you Yugi" he responded quietly.

Yugi hugged his father's waist, crying into his stomach. "But I'm scared. I want to be with you" he said with his head still in Atem's waist.

Atem nearly fell over. He had to steady himself on the railing next to him. He wanted to curl up into a ball and cry. _No_ he thought to himself. _I"m a Pharaoh. I have to be strong._

Atem gently rubbed his son's back, and Yugi looked up at him. "We won't be separated forever" Atem said in the most comforting voice he could muster. "We can use the Sea of Nazir to talk to each other. If you write me a message and stick it in a glass bottle and send it into the sea, it'll cross the realms and come to me". Atem wasn't lying. The sea really was a magical gateway. The only issue was it was hundreds of miles from Kairo.

"I don't want to go" Yugi said in a whisper. Atem stroked his son's hair. "I know" he said through tears. But Etrogen will come with you and protect you".

"He scares me".

"He is a scary man. But he loves you. He will make sure we can talk to each other".

Yugi said nothing. They just stood there, father and son, enjoying each other's embrace for what felt like was an eternity. It wasn't long enough.

"My Pharaoh, the time has come to make the exchange" Shadi said. Startled, Atem turned to him and nodded. Yugi whimpered.

Shadi escorted them down the stairs and into the Hall of the Kings. There Atem saw Etrogen, a tall and well built man, who would be his son's guard in the monster realm. Karim was also present, as well as a few soldiers. In front of them was a travel portal. It consisted of two large stone pillars erected out of the ground with a third stone pillar connecting them at the top. The portal itself was orange and shimmering, and it whispered. Whispers from the souls of mortal men and monsters alike, calling out to the Pharaoh to save them.

Atem approached the portal with his son, who was still clutching his side. Etrogen walked beside Atem and nodded. The portal shimmered, and there she was.

Mana was dressed the exact same as she had been the last time Atem had seen her. Her powder blue and pink armor shining. Her vibrant green eyes were as menacing as ever. Her magician's staff pulsated with raw power. Atem's men were visibly nervous, and he didn't blame them. She had made herself famous through killing mortals, and now she was just suppose to live with them? Atem figured by the end of the week that either she or he would be dead.

She stood a few feet in front of him and crossed her arms. "Let's just get this over with." She said in her sweet voice. "I want to get as far away from you as I can".

Atem kneeled down and got to eye level with his son. Tears were falling down both of their faces. "You are my son. I'll always be watching over you. We will see each other again soon." His voiced crack.

 _No. No weakness. Not here. Not in front of her._

Yugi said nothing. He just hugged his father. Atem looked up at Etrogen, who placed his hand lightly on Yugi's shoulder. Atem did the last thing he wanted to. He let go of his son.

Etrogen took Yugi's hand gently and guided him toward the portal. No words were spoken. Yugi looked back at his father once more, dried tears visible on his cheeks. It seemed like the whispers were louder.

Then they passed through. In a flash of light, the portal closed, and the stone pillars were gone.

Atem stayed kneeled for a moment. He looked at his millennium puzzle which was hanging from his neck.

 _I'm not afraid._ He lied to himself bitterly. He got up and turned to look at the others. Mana was staring at him.

"What?" Atem asked her aggressively.

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing". She turned her back and proudly walked away with her escort toward his throne. She slide her hand gently along one of the arm rests as she walked by it, before disappearing behind the wooden doors.

Atem walked to his throne and sat there. He thought to himself for what felt like forever. His thought was eventually interrupted.

"My Pharaoh, it's time for supper" Shadi told him gently.

'I suppose you're right." Atem responded quietly. He rose from his chair and walked with Shadi.

"My Pharaoh, this is not what you'd like to hear right now, but you must hear it. You and the Dark Magician Girl must become more, shall I say, acquainted with each other if you are to stop from killing each other".

Atem sighed. "I know, Shadi. Go on".

"Since you are both excellent warriors, I think it'd be best if you two did some sort of mission together"

"We'd sooner kill each other"

"Perhaps, but the eagles from the Eternal Forest have reported something that needs your attention"

"What sort of problem is there?" Atem asked curiously. The war had just ended. Surely mortal men could not have turned on each other so quickly.

"A dangerous cult that has terrorized the town of Helian close to the forest. My Pharaoh, they're supposedly trying to open the 13th dimension".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You can't be serious" Atem said. He couldn't believe what Shadi told him.

"It's true. We're going to send a guard to investigate" Karim said with his arms crossed as he looked down at the map. It was a magical map, one created by the magicians of the mortal plane. It was like a window of sorts, but it also reminded you of a mirror. On its surface was a picture of the Eternal Forest. Deer skipped through the forest happily. An Owl with large yellow and black eyes stared back through the table. Ruins, cracked and forgotten, dotted the landscape. The birds sang a song of summer.

 _It's so peaceful._ Atem thought to himself. _The trees have forgotten the pain of the war it would seem_.

"We wanted to make sure you and Mana were protected. Both of you are very important to your respective realms" Shadi said in concurrence with Karim.

"And to make sure this one doesn't try anything funny" Karim told Atem while pointing at Mana".

The Dark Magician Girl narrowed her eyes in return, but before she could respond to Karim Atem spoke up.

"Very well Shadi. We will leave tomorrow" Atem said calmly.

Shadi and Karim exited the room. Mana started to follow, but Atem called her back.

"You" Atem said.

The magician turned and narrowed her gaze. "What do you want" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"I need to lay down some ground rules-"

"You don't tell me what I can and can't do mortal" she cut him off. "If you think I will listen to someone like _you_ you're gravely mistaken".

Atem stood. "I am the pharaoh of this realm. You are in my realm. You do listen to what I say. You aren't in a position to make threats" he spat back.

"I'm made a statement." She smirked mockingly at Atem "If I threatened you, you'd piss your pants"

Atem returned her smirk with a cool gaze. "If you're going to act like this during the mission, we're both going to die. You will listen to me, or I will make you myself".

Mana turned her back to him and started to walk away. "Good luck trying" she said calmly.

Once she had left, Atem sighed and sat back down and rubbed his temples.

 _Why did I ever agree to this?_ He thought miserably. _She's unbearable. Her arrogance is sickening. I need guidance_. Atem paused his thoughts.

 _I need a sage_.

Atem stood, and began the long process of walking up to the top of the palace. It seemed as though the winding stairs would never end. He passed palace guards, dressed in gold clad. He even saw Shadi in his study, transcribing texts from the ancients. Once he reached the roof, his memory recalled him to his moment with Yugi.

" _I scared Daddy"_

Atem shivered. He turned away from the railing and walked to the other side of the roof. The Egyptian moon shined down upon Kiaro as well as his back. He saw thousands of stars, forming constellations and providing wonder to his people.

He walked down a small flight of outdoors stairs and entered a large pavilion. In the pavilion was a tree. It's bark was charred black. It's long branches reached out like fingers attempting to grab onto the night sky. On its trunk was a small hole that emitted an eerie blue light. The grass around it glowed green. Fireflies flew around it, adding spotless of yellow light to the area. It was a beautiful sight. Beside the tree was a golden pot supported on a stand. Under it, an orange fire that was always burning.

 _The Silent Tree_ Atem thought to himself. He walked up to the tree, and felt a general sense of serenity pass over him. He reached for his knife, and shaved off a small piece of the bark. He dropped the bark into the pot. A few moments later a large amount of clear white smoke began to be emitted. Atem looked up at the stars and inhaled the incense. He mind went blank. His shoulders relaxed. The sky around him darkened a little. He saw a streak of blue light cutting across the sky like a ribbon. The light then expanded and began to look like more of a river in its texture. At the base of the river a shape slowly formed.

Atem watched, dazed, as a tiger formed. It was a holo tiger. Its outline and stripes were all that were visible, along with its face.

 _Great Sage_ Atem spoke through his mind. _Please give me guidance in this troubled time._

 _Pharaoh_ the sage said in a male voice. It was a little raspy, and sounded like a whisper.

 _I must be strong_ Atem responded. _I need you help_.

 _Sometimes you are strong. Sometimes you are weak. Sometimes you breath easy. Sometimes you are stifled. Sometimes you lead. Sometimes you follow. Sometimes you destroy. And sometimes you are destroyed._ The sage said robotically.

 _No. I need answers, not some riddle!_ Atem fumed mentally. It made no difference. The sage slowly disappeared until the night sky returned to darkness splotched with stars. The incense had burned out.

Atem looked down at his hands. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 _Sometimes you lead._ Atem saw himself at the front of his army. He was on horseback, his white stallion. He led the charge against the monsters. Screams. Blood from monsters and men alike.

 _Sometimes you breath easy_.

Atem flashed back to when Yugi was merely 2 years old. He was playing in his crib, laughing and cooing at the ceiling of the palace. There was a fire going. Atem was chuckling at the sight.

 _Sometimes you destroy._

Atem saw himself standing over the Monster city of Kaon. There was a purple fire that was consuming the entire city. He heard monsters screaming. Mother dragons trying to fly their children to safety. Soon the city was nothing but ash, and his men marched through it in the name of the Pharaoh.

 _Sometimes you are destroyed._

Atem was in a cave. He was on the ground. Karim was fending off an unknown enemy. The rest of his guard lay dead, their eyes glassy. Atem looked up to see her standing over him. Mana, who raised her staff and pointed it at the Pharaoh with a cold expression on her face.

Atem's eyes shot open. He was shivering, despite it being 70 degrees. He clenched his fist. _She's going to be the death of me._ He thought to himself. _I must be willing to do anything_.

Atem wished it didn't come to that point. In his heart however, he knew his wish wouldn't be granted.


End file.
